1. Field of the Invention
This application relates to emergency shut-off systems and alarm indications, and more particularly to emergency shut-off system for a pool or spa pumping system and a sensory alarm provider for when the pumping systems is disabled.
2. Background of Prior Art
Emergency shut-off systems for pools and spas are well known in the prior art. However, there is a need for a new and improved emergency shut-off system that is not only low cost and convenient to use, but also which provides a user or maintenance person with an immediate indication that emergency shut-off system has been activated to place the system in a shutdown mode.